


Voltaic Angel

by Feistyandpathetic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Maybe Not For Everyone, Multi, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Other, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Vanity, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feistyandpathetic/pseuds/Feistyandpathetic
Summary: “The universe is in your bones, the sun in your soul, it’s never really the end”Everything was going well for our favourite couple until it wasn’t. And it could never be again, could it? Everything just get stranger and stranger, can Charity and Vanessa reconnect? And will the Dingle/Woodfields ever be the same afterwards?





	1. My carefree childhood has turned into a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is half based on the above quote and half an idea for a story I already had.  
> I decided to tweak it for my favourite power couple.  
> First time fan fiction work and first vanity work.  
> This maybe not for everyone as it’s got a bit of angst throughout. It’s also pretty slow. Like. Super. Slow. And it’s gonna have some sci fi at times!  
> But hey, if you like that sort of thing, enjoy!

Noah lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, shaking. A thin sheet of sweat soaked his skin. He blinked several times trying to shift the images from his mind. The nightmare that kept repeating itself. He hadn’t told a soul about it. They’d think he was crazy. 

His room was pitch black so there was no need to check the time. He knew it was late. He contemplated getting up for some water but he felt unable to move his body. 

It was probably so late. He needed to get back to sleep ASAP. His first GCSE exam was tomorrow. Science. Urg. Vanessa had helped him study. So has Charity. Well, she had at least tried. He did well on the mocks and needed to do better on the day. If he tanked it because of some stupid dream he’d never forgive himself. He loves his family, sure, but he didn’t want to be stuck here like the others. Not any longer than he needed to be anyway. Why anyone chose to come back here was beyond him. 

He managed to lift his arm and bring his hand to his face and rubbed off some of the sweat. He closed his eyes. Trying to get the images out of his mind. He tried to think of something else but he couldn’t. The images from his nightmare flickered in front of him like an old film reel. Then, a blast of light. A light so rich it was as if white was the only colour. Milliseconds after, a scream. 

Noah’s eyes threw themselves open again. His body began to work as his found himself jumping out of his bed and running out of the room. He found himself being guided to his younger brother’s room. The journey there was a blur. 

The screaming stopped just as he halted his movements outside the closed door. The light he saw before was now behind the door. Lighting it up as a silhouette. Noah thought about it, maybe this was the dream again? 

He inhaled as the light disappeared. Even though it was dark and there was no one around he could feel that everything became still. Motionless. Time had stopped. Noah began to shake a little as he reached for the door handle. 

When he thought back to it, this was the moment he knew what to expect before actually knowing. Something he could never fully explain. 

As he entered the room it was clear that it was empty. He called out his name in a loud whisper but only silence responded. 

He remembered that not that ago, Moses and Johnny slept together. Despite them always having separate bedrooms. Hey always found themselves together. It was as if they were twins. 

Noah quickly went to Moses’ room. Hoping to find him sleeping safely next to his brother. Or to find that this was just a stupid nightmare. And soon he’d wake up to the sound of the two of them play flighting. Then he would have Ness and his mother on his case about not being late for his exam. Rushing to get dressed. Joking for them to buy him something if he got a better grade on the test than on the mocks. 

He looked in Moses’ room. He sighed. Deflated. There was just one of his little brothers sleeping soundly, clutching a Spider-Man figurine. It was Moses. His nose twitching. Dreaming, probably. Noah called out again. The cruel silence responded louder. 

Noah decided he was definitely dreaming. He had to be. He went back to the empty room and tried to wake himself up. He fell to his knees and screamed. This usually worked. It worked last night. But tonight it didn’t seem to.

The only thing his scream managed to do was wake everyone else up. 

....................................

The four of them were in Johnny’s bedroom. Vanessa had thrown herself over his bedcovers, howling. Crying out his name.  
Charity was speechless. Hovering by the door, her mobile loose in her hand, 999 dialed and an operator speaking in a low mumble. There was panic written all over her face. The curtains were waving as Noah noticed the window was open. Had he seen that earlier? Moses stood next him, confused. He innocently looked up at him and asked;  
“Where’s Johnny?”

Noah didn’t respond. He just stood. He just wished he would wake up.


	2. Not this tide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa felt like screaming. It’s daft o’clock and he’s only five years old. He’s not in his bed and they’re questioning her like she knows where he is. If she did would they be here?  
> She hates them. 
> 
> Vanessa’s POV after the realisation that Johnny is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should have mentioned this in previous chapter, in this universe Johnny’s father is unknown.

She doesn’t know why she ran but she can’t seem to stop.  
“Vanessa!”  
She hears Charity shout after her. She can’t stop herself. Panting, crying, running. She follows the darkness behind their house.  
When they bought the place she looked out at the wooded area and thought it would be perfect for the two boys to explore as they got older. Instead of being stuck indoors like Noah was, finding themselves stuck in video game trance. 

Now she wished she’d chosen somewhere else. Somewhere less barren. Somewhere other than the outskirts of this cursed village. 

She felt the root of a tree curl over her ankle and she lunges forward, falling face down into the mud. Thankfully it hadn’t rained in weeks. 

“Ness”

She pushed herself up to her knees and felt Charity’s presence behind her. Her wife gently came behind her and touched her back. 

“Come on, I’ve got you,” she whispered as she helped Vanessa to her feet. 

Vanessa allowed herself to be held. Unable to stop crying, Charity wrapped her arm around her and kissed her head. 

“Johnny!” Vanessa screamed into the woods. Probably waking up the entire village.

“Oh God, where is he?” She asked. 

Charity switched positions so she now stood in front of Vanessa, grabbing her hands and bending down to her eyeline. 

“I don’t know. But we’ll find him, yeah?” 

“Why would someone do this? Again? Oh God! My boy!” She wept as Charity pulled her into a hug. 

Vanessa felt hopeless. Useless. She could feel her whole world crumbling beneath her. 

“Come on, let’s get back, eh?” 

Further into the woods the sound twigs being tread on. Vanessa broke the embrace and headed towards the sound. Charity followed, calling after her. 

Vanessa stopped herself. She found herself stood metres from a fox. Its amber eyes burning. White teeth turning into a snarl. She slowly backed away, bumping into Charity. She jumped and held a hand to her mouth. The fox watched her. Then averted its gaze and wandered deeper into the woods. 

Vanessa turned and faced Charity. She hoped that she would have an answer. Even though she knew that was impossible. Who could? 

“We should get back. The police are on their way.”

Vanessa didn’t want to see the police. If they came round this was real. And, none of this could possibly be real. 

“I can’t - ”

Charity cupped her cheek. Warming it slightly from the middle of the night breeze. 

“You can.”

“I can’t go back there without him!”

“Listen, okay, you can. We need to report this, yeah? They can help us find him.”

“I need to be out here, looking, he’ll need me,” Vanessa managed to say without completely breaking down, “He needs me. I can feel it. He’s scared and alone and he needs his mother!” 

Charity grabbed Vanessa by her arms and rubbed them, trying her best to soothe her.

“I’ve messaged our Debs, and Trace and Chas, they’ll be here soon then, and then we’ll find him.” 

“Promise?”

Vanessa doesn’t know why she asked that. No one could promise that. But, Charity has saved him before. She almost believes her answer as Charity wipes away a tear rolling from her eyes;

“I promise.” 

...........................................

PC Swirling had arrived with a sour-faced policewoman named Barnes. Vanessa could barely look at them. It felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. She never knew it was possible to feel so sad, so lost, so depressed. Charity was holding her hand with a tight grip yet she could barely feel it. She just felt hurt. 

Then the sour faced bitch dared to ask the question;  
“Are you sure you don’t know where he is?” 

Vanessa looked at her then. She thought about it and felt like screaming. It’s daft o’clock and he’s only five years old. He’s not in his bed and they’re questioning her like she knows where he is. If she did would they be here?  
She hates them in that moment. 

“What are you saying?” She responds.

PC Swirling tries to play good cop, “We just need to cover all possibilities.”

“Do you think I’d actually harm him?”

“We never said that -“

“I know what you think,” she bites, “and you’re wrong.” 

“In most cases,” PC Barnes starts as she glances over Vanessa’s mud stained pyjama bottoms, then Charity cuts her off,  
“Careful.”

“You are covered in mud, Ms Woodfield.” 

“Yeah cause she ran into the woods thinking he might have run off or something”

“And would he have reason to run off?”

“Of course not!”

Charity has almost thrown herself across the table at the policewoman. Vanessa touches her arm and guides her to sit back. 

PC Swirling coughs, attempting to break the tension,  
“Have you notified the boy’s father?” In all the time the long serving copper has known them, Johnny’s father remained a mystery. 

“That’s a bit of a sore subject,” Charity offered.

PC Barnes widened her eyes. 

“I don’t know who his father is.” 

Vanessa heard how it made her sound. The truth was she honestly didn’t know who Johnny’s dad was. Between a brief fling with the young Kirin and, the one night stand with Adam Barton and, the couple of nights between those which were all a bit of a blur, Johnny’s father could have been just about anyone. At the time she didn’t want any fuss so she told people it was an old flame from university, Andy, and he didn’t want to be involved. The only person she told was Charity. And, she had left out the bits about those wild nights. 

The nights filled with bright lights. Blurs, really. Almost otherworldly. Not of this Earth. She remembers sounds that could be felt. Images that had became distorted when looking back. Touches that were strange and unforgiving. People would probably tell her she had been spiked, violated, raped. But, Vanessa hadn’t been drinking heavily on those nights. In fact she hadn’t left the house. It was unexplainable. And she couldn’t face the allegations. No wonder when he first came into this world she rejected him. But that had quickly passed and now she adored him. She loved him. He was her world. Her sun and her stars. 

She looked to Charity. Guilt filled her face over not telling her the full truth of Johnny’s conception. Guilt over having to put her through this again. After everything that happened with Ryan. How she managed to go on after that, she couldn’t imagine. She didn’t think she was as strong as her. To do that. Months, years? Charity must have been able to read her mind as she tightened her grip on her hands and smiled attempting to reassure her. 

“Forget about his father, he didn’t want to know him when he was born, so he’s hardly going to care now, is he?”

The police shifted in their seats. 

“We need to know how long he’s been gone,” one of them continued. Vanessa wasn’t looking at them again so it could have been either, their voices a dull mumble in the room. 

“Since about 2:30. Our Noah, had went to check on him,” Thankfully Charity, her strong, amazing, wife was not a total mess and able to get through these questions. 

PC Barnes looked over at Noah, Vanessa followed her gaze. Noah was sat, perfectly still, face pale white holding Moses, who was cuddled into his side, peaceful, asleep, present. 

Noah must have felt them looking as he snapped his neck round to face them. 

“I’d had a nightmare,”

He shifted Moses so he now resting on the arm of the couch and he stood, making his way over to the table where the adults sat. 

Vanessa studies him as he sits at the table and fiddles with the table cloth. In that moment he looks so much like his mother. 

“I’ve been having them a while now,” he pauses, “They has been about this.”

Vanessa knows he’s being honest. And, that he’s terrified. He doesn’t look up at them. Even though everyone is staring. 

They jump then, as a banging erupts at the front door. Charity is the first to get there. Moments later she rejoins them with a confused Debbie. 

“Why’s the police here? What’s going on?” She questions as she walks into the room. 

“So you had dreams your Brother was going to go missing?” PC Swirling is curious. 

“Stepbrother” PC Barnes corrects. 

Vanessa almost kicks her in the shin. 

Noah nods. 

Charity is facing Debbie; 

“Yeah, er, Johnny’s - he’s...” she trails off. 

“Oh my God, Ness? Mum. I’m so sorry,” 

Vanessa hears her say as she looks down blinking out the heated tears that follow. She feels a hand on her shoulder, clutching to show support. She doesn’t know if it’s Debbie’s or Charity’s or just a ghost. 

“We were just asking your brother about finding him,” PC Swirling continues. 

“Or not,” Charity mutters. 

“Usually the nightmares are just weird images,” Noah continues, “Flashing lights, that sort of thing.  
Then this feeling. That he’s gone. Like I know he’s gone. And there’s nothing I can do. But I need to do something, I need to tell someone.”

“What’s he going on about?” Debbie asks. 

Charity scoffs, “This really isn’t helping, Noah.”

Vanessa finds herself watching him. He’s telling the truth. She knows he is. He’s being honest and he’s terrified. 

“But before it was different,” he continues. 

“Noah,” Charity warns. 

“Let him talk.” Vanessa’s voice comes out hoarse and foreign. He looks at her and nods. 

“I was awake when I heard him scream. I’m sure if it. At first I thought I was dreaming but, then, I couldn’t have been because I didn’t wake up. I saw the light. I felt it. In his room.”

“We didn’t hear any screams,” Charity tells the police. 

Noah turns to face Vanessa and grabs her hand, 

“I tried. I tried Moz’s room to see if he was there, I thought it was just a dream, I’m sorry, please believe me Ness, I’m so sorry, this is supposed to just be a nightmare. It not real. It’s just a nightmare!” he starts to cry. 

Vanessa squeezes his hand and nods, tears falling from her own eyes. 

“How is this helpful?!” Charity roars more at the police, but enough to startle Noah. 

“Mother,” Debbie says, in that tone that makes it seem like she’s the parent. Usually it makes Vanessa chuckle. Not now. She squeezed Noah’s hand reassuringly. 

“You saw a light?” PC Swirling asks. 

“A torch, maybe?” PC Barnes offers, her only constructive input into tonight’s questions. 

“It was brighter than a torch,” he recalls, “brighter than anything I’ve ever seen,” he shakes his head, “on Earth.” He finishes. 

Charity walks behind him and holds his shoulders, 

“Noah, stop this, now.”

“I’m telling you,” he protests. 

“Stop!”

“Please -“

“No!”

“Mother!”

“Believe me!”

“Stop it!”

Vanessa watches her wife and stepson bicker. 

“Both stop!” She bellows. 

Moses awakes from the commotion. He cries at seeing two coppers sat at the breakfast table. 

“Look what you’ve done!” Charity berates her son. 

Charity rushes over and picks Moses up. Gently rocking him in her arms. 

“I am telling you the truth,” Noah cries, which starts off Moz again. 

Noah climbs out of his chair and runs upstairs. 

“I’ll go,” Debbie offers. 

“We still have a lot to get through,” PC Barnes says once the room becomes stiller. 

Vanessa watches as Charity loses herself;

“No. No way. You must be done with the questions now. When are you going to go and find our boy?”

“Charity, we just,” PC Swirling sympathises, “We have Protocol...”

“I don’t care about that. You know he’s gone so just report it back and find him, yeah?” 

PC Swirling looks over to his partner and nods. They both stand up and walk towards the front door. He stops when he’s near Charity and pulls out a card. 

“We’ll get this all down, and someone will be in touch soon, if you hear anything, like of someone tries to contact you about him going missing call us.”

Charity snatches the card off him. 

“Sure. Just get out there and find him, yeah? We’ll be out in a bit, looking,”

“Charity,” he soothes, “I’d advise against that.”

“Yeah well advise away.”

 

Vanessa watches as the police leave her house and wipes away another fresh batch of tears. She thinks back to what Noah has said when deacribing his dreams. They felt like her own memories. Memories that had become distorted. She closed her eyes and hoped that he was right, this was just one of his nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Charity’s POV.  
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments from previous chapter. Really means a lot.  
> Enjoy!


	3. Feel The Early Morning Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only appropriate response to your reality is madness. And in this moment, madness had clearly taken over. She used to think of herself as someone who was a master of mayhem, a creature of chaos, then for a while there was normality. Oddly, it was nice. There was no fighting for control. Everything seemed fine. She’d told Vanessa once before, if she’s wanted normal then she’d picked the wrong girl. She almost laughed, honestly, if she had actually expected the normality to last, well she’d been absolutely mad, hasn’t she?
> 
> Charity’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a lot was going to happen here but it all seemed a bit too crazy and began to not make any sense whatsoever so I toned it down. This ones a little slow so sorry if it comes across as boring. 
> 
> Enjoy! Hopefully.

Charity has followed them to the door and locked it. She’s not sure why. Was it locked before? Had he ran off? Why would he? Why didn’t she hear him screaming? Why didn’t Ness? There were so many questions burning through her head she could hardly keep up with them. Let alone answer them.  
Moses let our a little snore, removing her from her thoughts as he nuzzled into her shoulder, she noticed he was now sound asleep. She felt a twinge of relief it wasn’t him that was gone. Then immediately wanted to slap herself. She looked at him and gently held her face close to his. Bless him. He probably thought this morning was just a dream. She stayed there for a moment. Wishing that it was. 

She happened to glance at the clock on the wall. 3:37. She should be wrapped in her wife’s arms, cozy, and, warm. She should be dreading the alarms, dreaming, debating whether to get her and Ness to call in a sickie...

Sleep seemed so distant. Would they ever sleep again? She hated this. She hated that she knew Ness was hurting more. She knew exactly how she felt. Too often had she’s been kept from her kids. The feeling was like losing a limb. She couldn’t bear it. Her wonderful little miss sunshine. The woman who saved her way back when. She briefly questioned if she could save her back. 

Charity was no stranger to the harshness of life. It wouldn’t amaze her if Johnny went missing for years and years and the two of them broke up because of it. That’s what couples usually do in this situation, right? That this was the moment their family became broken. And it was something that wasn’t easy to fix. 

She shook her head. She had to remain strong. For her, for Moses, for Noah. God what was he going on about with his dreams? As if that helped? Sent half the house in tears! He’d went hysterical. Mad even. She thought about it. Sometimes the only appropriate response to your reality is madness. And in this moment, madness had clearly taken over. She used to think of herself as someone who was a master of mayhem, a creature of chaos, then for a while there was normality. Oddly, it was nice. There was no fighting for control. Everything seemed fine. She’d told Vanessa once before, if she’s wanted normal then she’d picked the wrong girl. She almost laughed, honestly, if she had actually expected the normality to last, well she’d been absolutely mad, hadn’t she? 

She walked back into the living room and faced Ness. Not knowing what to say exactly she gingerly approached her, 

“He’s asleep,” she offered, gesturing to the evidence that rested on her shoulder. 

Vanessa nodded. 

“I’ll get our Debs to -“ she started as she made a b line towards the staircase. She felt those blue eye pierce. She stopped and looked back and read the pain highlighted on her face. She quickly moved back over to her, bending down in front. She placed Moses into her arms. 

“Ness,” She reached out for her but hesitated instead she rubbed back Moses’ hair. He nested himself into Vanessa, “I...I don’t know what to say.”

If the tables were turned she would place a bet that Ness would know what to say here. She would have some golden nugget that would make the situation seem less shit. Something. Charity didn’t have that special power. She just had her promise. And, try as she might she was going to make good on that. 

“When are we going?”

“Just as soon as they show up, babe,” she said softly, “I promised, didn’t I? We’ll find him.“

She rested her hand on her wife’s pyjama bottoms, “We should get changed.” 

She stood and Vanessa copied. Moses still in her arms, clutching at her. Behind them footsteps. Charity turned and saw Debbie standing at the foot of the stairs. 

“How’s Noah?” Vanessa asked. 

“He’s fine,” Noah replied, walking down the stairs. He didn’t look fine. Far from it. Tired and upset. He stood beside his older sister. He locked eyes with her. Charity wasn’t surprised at his lack of an apology. He looked at her with disappointment. As if by telling him to rethink his attitude she was in the wrong. 

“We need to get changed,” she gestured to Vanessa, Debbie nodded as a response and she moved over to Vanessa. 

“Here, let me-“ She reaches for Moses, who clung deeper into his stepmother.

“I’ll just take him up,” Vanessa said as she ascended the staircase. Debbie offered her a sympathetic smile. 

“Why are you getting changed?” Noah asked. 

“We’re going out to look for him.”

“Should I get ready as well then?”

“Someone needs to stay here and look after Moses.”

That set him further into his mood. He was already upset and here she was, worst mother of the year, again, upsetting him more. 

“I could stay,” Debbie offers. 

Charity looked at her like she’d just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Was she for real? The reason she rang her was because she needed bodies out there looking for him. Not a bloody babysitter. She was about to tell her that when Debbie followed up with;  
“Just ‘till he wakes up. Then I’ll take him round to ours, get our Sarah to watch him.” 

Too tired for a fight right now she just nodded. She was about to go upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

“That’ll be Dad,” Debbie said as she walked to the door. 

‘Great,’ Charity thought, she wanted bodies out there looking for Johnny but Cain would hardly be her first thought. Not right now. Firstly, Vanessa and he hardly got on, secondly he had just been AWOL for about 6 months and, thirdly, his wife was in prison for murder so he was hardly the village favourite. 

He followed Debbie into the living room and the frosty atmosphere.

“What’s happened?” He looked at Debbie, then to Charity. 

“Johnny’s missing,” Debbie said bluntly. She was gifted with that serious tone. With parents like hers, who could blame her. 

“What do you mean, missing?”

“As in not here. And we didn’t know where. Do you need the dictionary definition?” It was Charity’s turn to show off her signature. A biting remark, she couldn’t help not being a bitch. 

“Alright,” he bit back, “Since when?”

“Since about half two this morning.”

“Do you think someone’s taken him?”

“We don’t know. Our Noah said he saw a torch light before he checked on him and found he wasn’t there.”

“It wasn’t a torch,” Noah mumbled. 

Charity shot him a look. He closed his mouth and looked at the floor. Charity could kick herself. 

“Have a missed something?”

Both Debbie and Charity shook their heads. It was a case of don’t go there. Bloody Noah and his dreams. 

“Is everyone else alright?” Cain asked. 

“Oh yeah, babe, brilliant! We’ve invited everyone round for a barbecue!” 

She had officially hit default mode. She blamed him. He generally brought out the worst in her. 

“I just meant -“

“I know what you meant,” she interrupted, “No one else was hurt or taken, or is gone. Just him.”

An awkward silence filled the room. 

“Have you rang the police?” 

This guy, what was his deal? Was he working for the Spanish Inquisition? Debbie must have read her face because she stepped in and answered, 

“They’ve just left.”

“Fat lot of good they were,” Charity said to no one. 

“What made you check on him?” 

Cain “Sherlock Holmes” Dingle turned his attention to Noah. Charity could feel herself getting more and more wound up. She felt it. Soon she would completely snap. 

“I heard him scream,” he answered, still looking at the floor. 

“Cain, don’t.” Charity sighed. 

“What?”

“I did.”

“No one else heard that.”

“But I -“

“Let him talk.”

By the end Noah, Charity and Cain were all talking over one another. Charity stomped her foot down, creating a deeper silence. She shot Noah another look and he fully clammed up.

“Go upstairs and get changed if you’re coming.”

He dutifully did as he was told and sloped up the stairs. She want looking but sense that Cain watched her throughout. His dark eyes burning on her. 

“If someone has taken him, why?”

She didn’t have an answer for that. She didn’t have answers for her own questions or Vanessa’s let alone his. 

“You haven’t gotten yourself involved in something dodgy have you?”

However this time she did, 

“Do you honestly believe I would put them kids in any danger?!” She fumed. 

“It hasn’t stopped you before,” he quickly returned. 

She was aghast. How dare she stoop so low, it wasn’t too long ago he thought he’d killed his daughters bloody fiancé or figured he’d smack Kyle one. 

“Get out!” She waved her hands to the door. He stood, amazed. “Go on. Out!” She roared. He sighed and shook his head before he made his way back outside. 

Charity could barely look at Debbie after. He was right after all. She was hardly the perfect mother but for the past couple of years she had been trying harder, becoming better, hadn’t she? She didn’t let Moses leave for Liverpool. She took the boys out for family nights. She hounded Noah about his GCSEs. She was better than she used to be. Maybe after everything it wasn’t enough. 

She thought about talking to Debbie about it but quickly changed her mind. The two of them hardly had a solid mother/daughter relationship. She probably thought like he did. She shook her head in annoyance and left the living room. Making her way upstairs, her mind working overtime. 

As she reached the top of the stairs she was still shook up. Would there be anyone who would believe that she had nothing to do with this? Probably just Vanessa. She was the only one who didn’t immediately judge her. Who ever judged her. She never thought the worst of her. Her kids obviously did. Christ, even when she told everyone about Bails’ abuse her own son thought she was lying. 

She was as cut up at Johnny going missing as Vanessa was. She wouldn’t wish this on anyone. Not even Kim bloody Tate. 

Cain was speaking some truth. Given her sketchy past maybe there was someone after some sick revenge. She sighed heavily. If this was down to her then she’d never forgive herself. 

She went into their bedroom. No Vanessa. She was probably still with Moses. She threw off her dressing gown and head into the adjoining bathroom. Stopped at the sink she let the water cascade out and washed her face. Staring a little longer than usual at her reflection. Her mind still ticking. 

‘Was he right?’ ‘He was right’ ‘She’d somehow stupidly put them in danger’ 

She heard footsteps heading downstairs. Noah from the sounds of it. She went back into the bedroom and quickly grabbed some trousers and a shirt and changed.

She moved down the hallway. Stopping at Moses’ room and peeking in. He was sound asleep in his bed. Again, no Vanessa. 

Charity stopped at next door. It was ajar. She gently pushed it and saw Vanessa, lazily dressed sat on Johnny’s bed with holding onto his favourite toy, a grubby old dinosaur.

Charity sat next to her keeping a small space between them. She didn’t look up. Charity wasn’t even sure if she’s noticed she’s there, which is weird, it’s an unspoken rule that each of them become hyper aware of the other if they’re in the same place. 

She hears mumbles downstairs, Tracey’s unique Yorkshire dialect, lots of “no’s” and “are you’d sure’s”. She hears stammering; Paddy, probably. Then tears; could be from anyone. She closes the gap between her and her wife and places her hand to her shoulder. She finally looks at her. 

“Ness,” 

“Why?”

She doesn’t know. She wishes she knew. If this was her then she wishes she knew why or how she did this. She had to say something. Anything. But she’s can’t. 

“They should have taken me instead “ she is heartbroken. Mad. She is wrong. 

“Whoever did this shouldn’t have taken anyone! And they’re going to wish they hadn’t!” Anger is easier. 

Vanessa looks deep into her eyes then nods. At least she’s believing. I’m all honesty she’s just trying to block out any rays of guilt coming off her. 

Quietly, she wraps her arm around her shoulders and guides her into a side hug. Letting her rest between her neck and shoulder, much like Moses had earlier. 

They stay like that for a short while. Both wrestling with guilt, both in mourning. A brief moment united with grief. 

“Don’t.” She breaks the silence and sits straight. 

Charity looks down at the floor. 

“He’s wrong,” she adds. 

Charity begins to speak but stops herself. 

“I heard him, he’s wrong. I know you’d never do anything to put them at risk of this so don’t go blaming yourself for this.”

Charity is not surprised. Hears like a bar does Vanessa. The commotion with Cain was bound to be overheard. Plus she is her biggest fan, never seeing the worst, no judgement, totally trusting.

“But what if -“ she hears pour out of her mouth. 

“No. This wasn’t you Charity. It’s my fault,” she starts to cry a little again. 

“Don’t dare say that!”

“It is. Come on, Charity. Who’s the one who had flings with two men who might Ben his father. Bit of whom, funnily enough, are on the run?” 

Charity doesn’t know how to respond. She’s talking crazier than Noah right now. 

“I should have told them coppers,” she sniffs. 

She needs to snap her out of it. 

“No,” She grabs turns her so they’re facing each other, “Stop this now Ness, you say I haven’t done anything wrong? Well listen to me you sure as hell haven’t either. You’re one of the best mothers in this village. In Yorkshire even. So you dare talk like that. D’you hear me?”

Vanessa just nods back at her.

“As for them two cowards, if they’d have even thought for a second they were his father they’d have been here long before now, wouldn’t they? This wasn’t them. This was a someone truly evil. But we are going to get him back.”

She almost convinced herself. 

“Come on.” She finishes as she pulls her off the bed and guides her towards the stairs. 

Once they’re down they are met with a sea of faces. Not even at their wedding we’re there so many bloody Dingles. Charity notices Cain is amongst them. For all she knows he probably summoned them. The only people she text were Tracey, Chas and Debbie yet Marlon, Sam, and even bloody Mandy were standing in her living room. 

Tracey immediately ran over to Vanessa and hugged her, crying. She hears Frank on the phone crying too. 

“Teenie, im so sorry.”

“Darling, how can I help?”

“You should have rang me sooner.”

 

Then became a surreal moment. All of them staring at her. Like she has an answer. She doesn’t. She has wished all morning she had. 

They’re all looking at her like she’s the captain of the ship so she coughed and started to explain the situation but Debbie interrupted and informed her she’d already told everyone everything. The only thing left to do is give out the order;

“Alright so you know the deal, Johnny’s gone and the police are useless. All they did was send out a couple PCs. We need to be out. Half of you looking in case he wandered off. Half banging on doors to see if anyone’s saw owt. Oh and question anyone if they’ve seen anyone around looking sketchy.”

The Dingle soldiers nod in approval. 

“Our Debs is staying here with Moses till he wakes up. Then she’ll meet up with some of you,” 

 

So in the early hours of that summer Thursday morning they all started to march out the door and head deep into the dales in search of the much beloved Johnny Woodfield-Dingle. 

But before they could head to their posts they hear a crash fall to the ground and they stop to look back. They all see it in slow motion. 

Noah. He spasms on his back whilst laid sprawled out on the floor. His limbs are out of control shaking. His eyes roll back and look completely white. All the whole foam leaks from his mouth.

“Call an ambulance!” Somebody shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for kudos, comments, for the last two, all welcomed. Thanks to everyone reading it. Hope you’re intrigued as to what happens next. It sort of goes a bit wild here after. 
> 
> And I’m not an excellent proof reader. Edits will happen when I’ve noticed a mistake. You’re welcome to also point them out. If it’s like a really bad one. Thanks.


	4. The day I drowned in the mystic river.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stopped again.
> 
> He could feel it. The stillness. It was dark no, it was black. Then a burst of pure white light awoke time. It was a familiar light. Colour quickly seeped back into the room. His eyes began to adjust to the new hue that dawned over him.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some stuff here that is important to future chapters.   
> Also, if you haven’t already guessed, this story is pure nuts. But I sort of love it.

Time stopped again. 

He could feel it. The stillness. It was dark no, it was black. Then a burst of pure white light awoke time. It was a familiar light. Colour quickly seeped back into the room. His eyes began to adjust to the new hue that dawned over him.  
He could feel eyes on him. Watching him. They were his own. He could see himself spasm on the floor of his living room. Foaming at the mouth. His family were all around, coming to his aid. Fifty phone calls for ambulances, police, fire engines were hidden under the shouts. Panic shot across the faces of them all, well all except him, he felt calm. 

“Noah?”

The voice was familar. Yet not as he’d always known it. Whoever spoke to him did from behind. He looked back over his shoulder. 

He was no longer in his living room. He was looking at an old farm house with a symbol carved above the door. The symbol looked old and foreign. Etched into the stone above the door. Obvious. Yet easily ignored. 

He wanted to walk into the house. He needed to. He sensed it had the answer. But when he reached for the door handle it burned his hand. 

He pulled it back, expecting pain but instead he felt nothing. He continued to feel that way when his hand started to turn into dust before his very eyes. He looked at his other hand and it did the same. Suddenly his whole body followed. And he stared blowing in the wind. 

He was still him though. He had his thoughts. His memories. His fears. His desires. 

He heard the voice again, calling his name. But with no eyes to see it was impossible to know who was calling for him or where to go to. 

He felt bright lights. Heard unfamiliar voices. He could feel a beeping sound drill through his mind. It was continuous. Steady. Beep, beep, beep. 

He reformed and was older. He could sense that. His body was not the same. He was a man. He was being dragged by a blurred toddler to a hospital bed. 

The unflattering lighting, nurses, smell of sickness passed them through the coridoor. 

When they finally arrived at the bay. The room melted and he was in more darkness. 

The voice spoke: 

“It’s okay.”

“Who are you?” He asked it, hearing now a man’s voice. It almost spooked him, the fact that it was his own. 

“It’s okay.”

“What? No. Tell me.”

“It’s okay. Everything is okay. I’m okay,” the voice went on. 

“Please, just tell me what’s going on!”

The final one is threatening;

“Just tell them I’m okay.”

That’s when the flashing starts. And he’s everywhere and nowhere. 

A new hue. He is back in his house. No not his house. Ness’ old house. He’s watching her talk to him with Johnny looking at him from the couch. It’s October 2018. His mother has just been arrested. Again. 

Then he twists through the winds again and winds up in the car. Spinning the wheel. Leanna laughing. Amelia shouting. 

Next he’s with Moses and Johnny. It’s a few nights ago. He’s telling them that if they be quiet for five minutes he’ll let them watch twenty minutes more of cartoons. They don’t oblige. 

Then he’s walking with a cap and gown. Graduating. His mothers are watching him. Painted smiles across their faces. 

Then he’s running. Through a playground. He feels younger. He’s wants to go to the slide. He almost makes it to the top when he notices his reflection in the silver steps. He’s not him. He’s his brother. He’s Johnny. He let’s go and falls towards the floor. 

He expects a crash but is surprised by a splash. He falls deep into a sea of water. Struggling to breathe he tries to fight back but can’t. He sinks deeper. And deeper. Then. Darkness. 

“Tell them I’m okay.”

The voice is deafening. 

He runs. Fast. Panicked. 

Dropping lit matches, he runs. 

He is just relieved to be alive. He finds himself stopping and looking back. An entire farm is set on fire. The flames almost touching him. 

He starts to run again. 

Eventually he winds up on a cliff top. Watching Vanessa. She hasn’t seen him. She walks, as if in a trance, towards the sea. He shouts to her. But he can’t make any sound. Instead, he runs towards her. But doesn’t completely make it to the beach. 

He is transported.

Back to the farmhouse. He understands the weird symbol now. He bows down to it. The door opens and there’s a welcoming light. He walks towards it but is pulled back by every step. He tries to fight against it but can’t. He finally gives in and is pulled completely away from the farmhouse. 

He understands now, the voice, it isn’t threatening him. It’s asking. Pleading. 

“Tell them I’m okay.”

And he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to get another chapter out later this week. Next is Charity & Vanessa. They both have stuff to deal with. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying it.


	5. Knowing will only make you miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to get this bit sooner, but life happened. Ain’t that always the case? Oh! And then I started writing another short piece about an emmerdale bookclub which just sort of turned into a series of crazy quotes for a one graham foster? Not sure how that happened. I may post that ...but probably not. Sorry. I’m rambling. Anyhow, here this is, Voltaic Angel obviously, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also thank you so much for the comments and kudos for the last couple of chapters. Really meant a lot!

He was dead. 

She watched him die.

There was nothing she could do. Nothing that anyone could do. They were too late. 

He was having some sort of fit one minute and motionless the next. Perfectly still with his head rested in her hands. Her own tears along on to his face. In the background she heard shouts of his name. Vanessa holding her hand and his. She looked at him. His tear- soaked face, and saw the complete and utter terror that oozed out of it. 

The paramedics got there in that moment. Rushing in and pulling her and Ness away from her boy. They huddled over him. Checking for vitals, listening for a beat, they went straight for CPR. One asking how long he’d been like that. 

Before she could answer, before they even laid a hand on his body, he started coughing. Spluttering and bringing himself forward. Trying to sit up. A mouthful of water squirted out of him. 

“He’s okay! He’s okay! He’s okay!” He shouted before passing out. 

She watched it all happen. They all did. He was dead then he wasn’t. They all watched it happen. Yet no one spoke a word about it. She couldn’t get the images out of her mind. It was haunting. 

Now she was in an empty hospital waiting room. There were plenty chairs for her to sit on but she couldn’t simply sit down and wait right now. She paces the small, badly lit room. God, it was boiling. Why are hospitals so bloody hot? 

She hated them. Hospitals. She hated this. She was always the one left waiting. Pacing. Praying for good news. She wasn’t one for believing in God. There was only this. Life. And love. She has loads. She’d also had loads. Wasted some, sure. After everything she’d ever been through Vanessa had stuck around so she had made sure she held onto to it now. She promised herself she wasn’t going to waste another second being miserable. She was going to try happiness. She likes happiness. She wasn’t ready for it to all go away. Not now. So whilst not knowing what to do right now she found herself praying. She didn’t believe in God but, found herself asking Him; Why is it always me? 

A door to the waiting room opened and Vanessa walked in. She came up to her and placed a hand on her wrist. She stopped pacing. “Have they been back yet?”

“Not yet,” she glances to the clock, it was 6:20. She was exhausted. They’d been here ages and already up for hours. If last night she’d have known she’d be scared to death over Johnny going missing then standing in hospital worrying over Noah who had momentarily fucking died she would never have believed them. Who would? The whole situation was cuckoo bananas. 

She motioned to the mobile in Vanessa’s hand. “Did you get through?”

Vanessa nods. “No one in the village has seen or heard owt suspicious,” her eyes dart around the empty room, “there’s another officer at the house.”

“Why?”

“They needed to check he wasn’t there.”

“Of course he wasn’t there! What do they think he was off playing hide and go bloody seek? Are they thick?”

Vanessa doesn’t repond. Charity falls to a seat next to her, “You should be there.”

“What about Noah? And you? I can’t just leave, he might be really sick.”

“And they might be able to tell us something about Johnny, about what they’re doing about it.”

Charity squeezes her hand, “You should go Ness. I’ll be fine. Noah’ll be fine. We’re made of strong stuff.” 

“What if they’ve come with more bad news?”

Charity didn’t respond straight away. She was right. Bad news, like any often travelled in threes. 

She stood up and faced Vanessa, their heads centimetres apart, “Go. I’ll call you when they finally have news here.”

................................................

Vanessa takes the long way back from the hospital. She’s not sure why. She should want to go home as soon as possible. She shouldn’t be dawdling right now. But, she couldn’t help it. Everything was too real. There was another officer at her house. Probably with more bad news. Her stepson had pretty much died and her actual son, well, what if he was? 

All she saw when she drove were barren fields and wild bushes. Her mind wandered to the horrific murders that had previously happened on the wild moors. She had never really given the victims much thought, except when the odd documentary came about. Would there be a documentary about Johnny one day? Would she have to go through years and years of not knowing anything just to have them tell her he was lying buried in some field but they weren’t sure where and they couldn’t find him? 

She saw a flash of amber eyes and quickly slammed on the brakes, bringing her mind back to the present day. This moment. Her breathing became laboured, overwhelming fear taking over, she sat and stared. 

A fox stood just in front of the car. Vanessa swore it was the same one she saw earlier that morning. No one would believe that though. But those eyes. She’d seen them before. 

She let her breathing relax back into a normal rhythm. The fox was staring straight at her. No snarl this time. 

There was no one else on the road. Just her and the fox. If anyone were to ask, she couldn’t tell them why she did it, but she released her seat belt and opened the door. 

Seconds after she stepped out of the car the fox started walking towards the field. She noticed an old farm house placed about half a mile across the greenery. The animal stopped after reaching the grass and turned as if to say; ‘well, are you coming?’ 

Vanessa started to follow when out of nowhere a white van speed past almost knocking her for dead there and then. It skidded on its brakes and stopped. The driver hanging his head from the window, shouting if she was “mad?” And how he “could have killed her”. 

She looked at him then back to the fox. It was gone. She apologised, embarrassed and quickly got back into her vehicle. 

.....................................................

Time had stopped. 

It must have. 

There was no way it hadn’t. Otherwise, someone would have come to find her and tell her something. Anything. The receptionist was, as per, as useful as a chocolate fire guard. The clock was almost mocking her. She could have sworn the second hand had stopped working. 

Finally, after forever, a nurse appeared. She was not wearing a face that was going to bear good news. 

“What is it?” She heard herself say. 

“Mrs Dingle?” The young woman asked. 

“Yes. Yes. What’s happened? He’s okay? Isn’t he?”

“During Noah’s MRI scan he woke up and started to have another seizure,” she said carefully. The nurse seemed to be studying her reaction before continuing, “We had to sedate him to complete the tests.” 

“So what are you telling me exactly?” 

“He’s in an induced coma. But he’s okay, we will be keeping him in for a few days observation and plan to wake him tomorrow.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“We won’t know that until we wake him. Induced comas can carry risks -“

“So he might be a bit fucked - sorry, messed up then?”

The nurse doesn’t respond. 

Charity nods as if her silence acts as an affirmative reponse to the question she asked. She’d already messed up Ryan’s life and now Noah. Maybe Moses should have went to live with his dad after all.

“Did you find out why he? Did find out why this happened?” Charity asks, trying to cover her own thoughts. 

“So far the tests have been inconclusive,” the nurse tried to explain. 

“Well do more tests,” Charity fired back. 

“We’ve done all the standard tests for this and can’t explain why your son has been having seizures. I know this is a difficult time, we’re trying our be-“

“Difficult time?” The blonde scoffed, interrupting the young woman, “you don’t know he half of it! You probably wouldn’t believe it anyway. Look my son just died in my living room while my other one has been kidnapped, there’s police at my house and my wife is a mess! and you’re telling me that you don’t know ‘why this happened’ ? And you’re ‘trying your best?’ Yeah, seems like it! No wonder the NHS gets such a bad rap, where did these doctors get their medical degree? McDonald’s?” She can almost feel Vanessa pulling her back, but that’s just a ghost. 

“I hear your frustration,”

“Can I at least see him then? Or do you not know that an’ all?”

Charity huffed to herself. She expected the nurse to run off, call someone, get her escorted off the premises or something. Instead, she gently patted her arm and gave a sympathetic smile. Charity didn’t smile back. Studying the nurse, it was obvious that she was probably just a student. Someone being given the worst job to do, training of some kind. 

“When we’ve settled him in a room we will come back and take you up to him.”

“Great so more waiting then?”

The nurse smiled sympathetically, “I’m sorry Mrs Dingle.” With that’s Charity was left standing alone in the poorly lit boiling hospital waiting room. 

....................................................

She pulled up to the house and stepped out of the car. Her Ugg slammed onto a peice of paper as she exited the vehicle. She stared down at it and could make out the word: ‘Missing’ written in capitals. She lifted her foot off the paper and could see a picture of Johnny and some contact information. The picture was the one Charity had taken a few days ago, it was a lovely photo. He looked dead happy. He was always dead happy. He never had any reason to be otherwise. 

Charity has sent the photo to everyone. Vanessa recalls the day it was taken. Charity had meant to take the boys to school but didn’t, pretended they were ill and skived off work herself, just to go around the petting zoo. She was a big kid at heart. Vanessa had been annoyed when she found out that evening. Only because she had actually went to work and would have gladly bunked off with them. 

She was still gazing at it when she heard her front door break open. 

“Is that you, Vanessa?”

SHe looks up and sees Debbie standing in the doorway. Evidently Moses is wide awake stood slightly behind her. Debbie notices the paper in her hand. 

“Your Tracy thought they might help,” she explained, “She’s got most the village out looking as well.”

Vanessa nods. That sounds like her sister. She’d do anything for her nephew. 

“How’s Noah?”

“They don’t know yet. Charity said she’ll, she’ll call when there’s news.”

This time it’s Debbie’s turn to nod. 

“They’re miracle workers at that hospital, you know, he’ll be fine.”

Vanessa can’t tell if it’s her or herself she’s trying to convince.

“There’s some officers inside,” Debbie continued as Vanessa let go of the flier walked into the house. 

She was barely through the door when she felt Moses cling onto her, wanted to be picked up probably. Both he and Johnny were far to big for that bu, given the circumstances Vanessa picked him up anyway and gave him a hug. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Imagining him to be Johnny. She knew she’s had to face it. Whatever was coming so she let herself cling back to Moses and walked into the living room. 

She was met with two new faces. One was hard faced, serious, a woman who looked like she had a hell of a time getting to whatever her ranking position was, the other softer, in uniform and wearing a sympathetic smile that could have easily been mistaken for pity. 

“Mrs Woodfield?” The ‘harder’ one spoke first, “I am DI Lambert, with the Hotten Police Force, you reported your son, John Woodfield missing to PCs Swirling and Barnes early this morning?”

Vanessa nods. Why was there a DI here? Had they found something? 

“This is Family Liaison Officer, Kathy Hill,” she says as she gestures to the smaller and kinder looking woman. 

Vanessa nods again. She places Moses down onto the couch, “Where’s Johnny?” He asks her innocently. She feels like she could just explode into tears. She manages to push the feeling down and smiles at him, 

“How old is he?” Kathy asks. 

“Five. Same as...” Vanessa tails off in her reponse. 

“Twins?” DI Lambert enquires. 

“No he’s my wife’s son, we were pregnant at the same time.”

The DI nods curiously.

Vanessa turns her attention back to Moses, “Be a good boy and play here till I come back, okay?” 

The young lad looks towards the scattered you cars and dolls by the couch, “No fun without Johnny,” he replies. 

It breaks her heart. Her heart was already broken, but this, that moment, it just completely breaks her. The tears come hard and fast. Moses just stares. Clueless. 

Debbie and the officers watched the scene unfold and all come at once to help. Debbie gets in first and picks up the boy, “Hey why don’t you show me your new truck?” She asks him. He nods enthusiastically. Debbie and she hold a look. Vanessa nods and they head towards the stairs. 

“Do you want to take a seat?”

“Why are you here? Have you found him? Have you found my Johnny?” Vanessa tries to ask though it comes out as mainly sobs, she simultaneously wipes her eyes as she talks. 

Kathy leads her to sit on the couch and takes a eat next to her, “We haven’t found him, yet,” she must be well trained in talking to people who are quite frankly a mess.  
“Although we do have some news,” she seems like she has more to say but is hesitant, looking back to her superior for consent. Vanessa follows her gaze. 

“Usually we treat every case as a unique missing person but,” DI Lambert starts, “in this situation, your son was not the only child that has been reported missing this morning.”

Vanessa controls her tears and looks at the officers, confused more than anything, “What?”

The DI approaches her, “26 other children have also been reported missing in the same time period,” she pauses, appearing to pick her words carefully, “We are not sure if there is a connection as they’re scattered across the country but it’s seems a little too coincidental. Certain elements of each report are too similar to one another.”

“So what? this could be part of some sort of trafficking thing?” Vanessa’s mid wanders to the darkest parts, the stuff you only read about in newspapers or see on tacky real crime channels. 

“We’re not saying that exactly but we can’t rule anything out at this stage, we are giving a lot of a resources into finding John and will keep you updated throughout. We want to keep an open and honest dialogue with you.”

Vanessa nods, not really taking on what they’re saying. She almost laughs too, Charity would probably have had a go at this one being textbook robot. 

“We need to go though some of his things, we need something with his DNA,” the DI continues. 

“Why?” Vanessa interrupts. 

“To put into our system, and for future reference.”

For furture reference aka for when we find his body. If they ever find his body. 

Vanessa just nods. The more they talk the more she feels drained. 

“I’ll take you to his room,” she stands and heads towards the stairs, “but please don’t touch anything when you’re in there.”

....................................................

Finally.

They’ve finally let her see him. 

Although it doesn’t look like him. It doesn’t even look like when he’s sleeping. He’s hooked up to a thousand machines. There’s a big monstrous thing stuck into his mouth and horrendous beeping that has set off her headache.

A nurse keeps popping in and out, checking pieces of the machine, pressing buttons, writing things down. 

She’s asked her if she wants anything to drink. Charity just shook her head. She just wants to know that he’s going to be okay. 

She’s sat close to him, closer than he would allow of he was conscious. She finds his hand and places hers over it. 

The nurse informs her that she’s going to go for some medical thingy and she’ll be back in five or ten minutes, another nurse might pop in if the machine starts its ridiculous beeping again. 

Charity waits till she leaves. 

She strokes her son’s hand lightly, “I know I haven’t been the best Mum, eh? Dragged you along with the odd - well all my schemes. You never asked for that. Sorry. I’ve tried to make it up these past couple of years, really. Ness reckons you love me. She says stuff like that. Just. I want you know that I love you. Just got a really rubbish way of showing it. When you get out of here I’ll do better, I promise Noah .... you have to wake up anyway because you’ve got your exams and that witch that’s clawed into our Marlon already hates us, so we’ve got to show her, eh? How well you can do?”

She hears light footsteps and looks to see the nurse has reappeared. She let’s go of her, now gripping, hand on her son’s to wipe her eyes. 

The machine starts beeping again. This time more viciously. The nurse seems agitated by it and calls on another few. 

Charity is manhandled out of the room and they close the doors and curtains. 

“What the hell is going on?” She asks, almost shouting. No one answers her. Not even any of the new nurses and doctors that walk past her as they enter his room. 

....................................................

She can’t remember walking them to his room or what was said or walking them back downstairs. It’s like she’s entered a trance. 

“We will be back in contact soon, Kathy will stay if you’d like? You may have questions.” DI Lambert says to her matter-of-factly. 

Vanessa can feel them staring at her. Minutes mist have passed. She didn’t even hear them, “Sorry?” 

“I can stay longer, if you need to talk or have any questions, I’m here for you -“ Kathy explained. 

Vanessa shook her head, “that’s fine, my step daughter is here and I’m going to ring my sister.”

Kathy nods. And they leave. Vanessa watches them walk towards an unmarked car. They speak low to each other but Vanessa overhears DI Lambert day,  
“It’s strange if this is a kidnapping, why only take the one child?”

They think it’s a kidnapping. They haven’t said that explicitly but that’s what this is. A kidnapping. Her son, 26 others. Probably part of some sick child labour ring. Or worse. Oh God no! She feels sick. 

She’s going to be sick. No. She’s going to faint. She holds onto the door for support. She feels likes she’s about to drop then she sees it again. It’s hidden in a hedge across the street. It’s back. It’s definitely the same one. She can feel them burning towards her. And see can see. 

Amber eyes. 

A hand finds itself onto her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

She turns and faces Debbie. 

“Stupid question, I know. Did they’ve have much to say?” She asks, motioning to the at driving away from the house. 

“Said they’ll be in touch,” Vanessa replies. 

“Moses’ asking for Johnny again.”

Vanessa sighs. She can’t tell him. She can’t. She can barely say it to herself in her head. 

“I can take him to mine for a bit, if you want?”

That hits her harder. What with Johnny gone, Noah in hospital and Moses away, her alone in this empty house? She’d go truly mad. 

“No.” 

She wobbled as she tries to walk back into the house, Debbie catches her. 

“Okay. Come inside though, you should probably, yeah, you need to have a lie down.”

Everything around her starts to shake. All she can see are amber eyes. 

“V!” A voice sheiks from outside. Vanessa looks back and sees Tracey heading towards her. A pile of papers in her hand. She looks exhausted but more concerned if anything.

She comes up behind her helping to catch her weighed down body and leads her back into the house along with Debbie. 

....................................................

He’s awake. He shouldn’t be. But he is. “I thought you said you were going to wake him tomorrow?”

“He’s a fighter,” the nurse smiles, “The doctor is just finishing his assessment then you can go in and see him.”

When the doctor leaves the room holds it open for her. She slowly makes her way towards his bed. 

“Hey”

“Where’s Ness?” 

He doesn’t look at her. 

“She has to go home, there were some police officers at the house she had to speak to,” it hurts her that he’s not bothered about her presence. Although she’s really surprised, “you really scared us,”

“I need to speak to her.”

“You’ll see her tomorrow. Or she’ll probably come back later tonight.”

“It’s important.”

“Well if it’s that important, tell me and I’ll tell her. Need to ring her anyway.”

He finally looks at her. He looks angry. 

“No. I’m just going to tell her.”

“Then it can’t be that important can it?”

He scoffs. 

“You wouldn't believe me anyway.”

“Noah, I swear if this is about another bloody dream you had then”

“Forget it then,” he snaps. 

She sits close to him again, he turns away, it hurts her. 

“How long do I have to stay here?” 

“They haven’t said. A day? Till you’re better?”

“I’m not sick.”

“Noah, you nearly died.”

“I did die!” He roars as he launches his head towards her. 

....................................................

They must have carried her up the stairs and put her to bed. The room is dark, but it’s not night, it can’t be. Although today all sense of time has vanished.

It was the phone that woke her. She doesn’t bother to read who’s calling just presses accept and places the phone to her ear, “Charity?”

“Noah’s awake.”

“Have they said why he...?”

“No. Useless lot, aren’t they? Can’t say anything for sure.” 

“Are you coming home?”

“Think I should stay the night.”

Vanessa drags her body to a seated position and rearranged her hand and phone, “What time is it?”

“God knows.”

“I’ve been asleep, well not really. I passed out.”

“Can’t say I blame you. I’m about to pass out myself. What did the police want?”

“DNA.”

“Oh.”

She fiddles with the duvet, “Is Noah okay though?”

“He seems as normal as he was. How’s Moses?” 

“He’s fine, I think, Trace and Debbie are here. They’ve got him. Think they’re going to stay over.”

“Good.”

“What about you?”

“Told you kid, I’ll be fine. I’m okay. Really. Just knackered.” 

“Okay. I can come over?”

“Don’t be daft, what if the police come back? Just stay at home, look after Moz.”

She’s not sure she can, “Okay I’ll be there first thing tomorrow. ” 

“Then make sure you bring me some decent coffee, yeah? Stuff here is like rat poison.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes, “Okay, I love you.”

“I love you.”

Vanessa hangs up the phone. She takes note of the time. It’s just after five. God, how long was she out for?

She stretches her legs out and stands. 

She’s not sure why she didn’t mention what the detective said, or what the police were thinking. Part of concludes it’s because it isn’t really a telephone thing. Another part tells her it’s because she doesn’t want Charity to worry more. She doesn’t really believe either one. Not knowing what they had said was just easier. And everyone liked it when ging’s were easy. 

....................................................

A passing porter looks at her disapprovingly as she hangs up. She wants to fire some insult at him but can’t be bothered. 

She heads back to Noah’s room when she feels a bright flash of light attack her. 

She looks over to where it came from and sees a figure of a man running away. She runs after him, but as she turns a corner in the direction he went through she is met with a sea of patients. 

She walks back over to Noah’s room and opens the door. 

He’s asleep. She collapses into the chair next to him and finds his hand and gently places her own back onto him. Since he’s no longer hooked to machines, less nurses come in and out. 

She wonders when it happened. 

When did her son go mad?

When did she?

When would this madness end?

How would it end? 

There were too many questions and not enough answers for her.

She could feel the weight of her eyelids get heavier and a slight grip from Noah’s hand to hers. She felt herself drift and hoped to escape from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome, shoutouts to mistakes also grateful. 
> 
> Next chapter is all Noah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this so far. As you can tell it’s a long fic. Sorry if that’s not your style. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also if the emmerdale bookclub short actually sounds like something you’d actually want to read, then let me know.


	6. They think I’m crazy.

Hospital food sucks. It tastes like rubber and smells like burnt rubber. Noah’s pretty sure that’s what they’re actually feeding him. Burnt rubber. Yum. 

He stomachs it down though. Mainly because he can’t deal with the nurses taking away untouched food and tutting. That would probably lead to doctors coming round more and asking more and more questions. He’s sick of the questions. 

They think he’s crazy. 

He’s not crazy. 

Is he? 

Joe would have snuck him something decent in. He did for Sarah. He would have for him. But Joe isn’t around anymore. Everyone leaves him in the end. 

To be fair, Ness did bring him something edible. It was a vegetable wrap though. Obviosuly as equally disgusting as the burnt rubber because it’s healthy but edible. 

She accompanied them with crisps and a couple chocolate bars. 

He knew she would. 

Ness doesn’t come often. 

When she does, he can see the sorrow bursting out of her. She doesn’t seem present. Her mind is elsewhere. He wants to tell her. But he can’t. 

How can he tell her that Johnny is okay? That he’s seen and spoken to him and he’s fine? 

Would she even believe him?

She’d think he was crazy. 

Maybe he was. 

He almost told his Mum, on the night she first stayed. He didn’t. She knows he knows that he died. He couldnt keep that quiet. Things had became awkward between them because of it. They filled the visits with small talk and non of them were a huge fan of that. 

If he told her, she would definitely think he was crazy. 

She probably already did. 

That would explain the psychological assessment he’d had. 

They kept bringing up the drawings. The ones he been doing to fill in the endless hours of a hospital stay. 

They wouldn’t understand.

Tomorrow will be a week since Johnny left. And everything has turned into shit. His step mother is a complete mess, from what he’s overheard from visitors she’s practically living at the police station and she’s been going out for long drives, coming back and passing out. 

His mother is no better, she’s been here more than he expected but she looks different. Not as she was. Well not different different. Different as in same. She’s more pre- Vanessa Charity. He’s up to something he’s sure. Of course she’ll never tell him about it until she’s up to her neck in whatever it is. Yeah she visits more than most but her mind is elsewhere.

Debbie’s visit comes with sympathy. Like she “understands” what he’s going through. How can she? 

She probably thinks he’s crazy as well. 

He’s not. 

He knows what he’s seen and yeah, it sounds crazy but it’s not. 

The only visitor he’s happy to see is Samson. He doesn’t treat him like he’s a sandwich short of a picnic. They just chat. About fifa mostly. The GSCEs come up. He’s going to retake them in the summer. Great! What an initiative to get home! He can at least talk to Samson without feeling like he’s being analysed or ignored. He feels somewhat normal when Samson comes to visit. 

He helped him. Actually. With the drawings. He’s seen the symbol too. Not in a dream but in real life. He told him where he saw it. Lydia came for him before Noah could get more information.

He looks over at his mother who is nearly asleep. 

“Mum,” he says, waking her. 

“Yes babe?” She answers, her eyes opening. 

He gestures to the clock. It’s past six. Visiting time is over.

....................................................

Charity gives him a peck on the forehead and brushes his hair, “Ness says she’ll come tomorrow morning. I think she wants to bring Moz.”

“She doesn’t have to.”

Charity hovers by the door. She is staring at him, hesitating leaving.

“I just mean, she’s got other things to worry about at the minute without all of this,” Noah adds and notions to the blood pressure machine. 

“She cares about you an’ all.”

“You said she’d be here yesterday morning,” he continues, “and, she never showed.”

Charity looks anywhere than at him when she answers, “She meant to, she did but ...she had to do something and it took longer than she thought.”

He’s lying to her. It’s more than obvious but he lets it slide. He just nods and waits to hear the door open and shut. 

When it eventually does he reaches under his pillow and pulls out his mobile. 

He pulls open his chats and scrollls down to the intended contact. He types the message quickly. 

‘We still on for tomorrow?’

A gif of someone doing a thumbs up is the reply. 

Noah smiles and puts he phone back where he got it. 

Finally. No more hospital food. 

.................................................... 

At first he thinks he’s having another dream but it’s nothing like the others. 

He can hear people in the room. 

They don’t sound like nurses. 

They’re talking to each other in hushed whispers. It’s hard to quite make out what they’re saying. Noah strains his ears and continues to pretend to be asleep. He can’t be certain but it’s as if there’s a meeting taking place metres from his bed. 

“He’s not ready yet,” a whisper points out. 

“He’s had the vision,” another argues. 

“That doesn't mean that he’s ready.”

“Maybe he is. Maybe he isn’t. Only one person will know for sure,” a third joins. 

“Do you want to be the one to tell her that?” 

“Richard saw him speaking with the messenger.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow. Next week. It wasn’t binded.” 

“There you go, he’s not ready.”

Noah coughs. He didn’t mean to. He could help it. 

“He’s awake.”

He can feel eyes on him. Burning eyes. His breathing gets faster. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

Noah stays as still as he can. He cups his mouth to stifle his breathing.

He feels a flash. 

He wants to look but can’t. He finally builds up the courage and when he does all he sees is a dark room. Totally empty except for himself. 

Noah knows his dreams and that wasn’t one of them. 

....................................................

He doesn’t bother to tell the nurses about last night. Not if he wants his morning to run smoothly. Him being carted up to the psych ward would be more of a hindrance than help. 

Morning visiting times start at 9. It’s half past and still no Vanessa. He sort of knew. 

Noah slowly fights his way through a burnt piece of rubber, sorry toast, and weak mug of tea. It’s weaker than the ones he’s used to and they’re mostly milk. 

After the nurse takes it away he waits a few seconds then gets out of bed. He listens through the door first then opens it slightly. The nurses are busy with the breakfast remains of the other patients. 

They do a shift change at 11. He hopes Vanessa has really forgotten to come again and isn’t just running late. He gets changed into some clothing his mother brought for him and waits till the clock hits ten. 

He draws to pass th time. He draws the symbol he saw when he died. It’s a triangle with a circle on the top spike and a large V through it. It’s alll he sees. It’s driving him mad. 

He looks at the clock. Finally.

One hour to go. 

He makes his way to the day room. He tells a nurse he’s going to in there and read. She nods. 

He’s been doing that for the past couple of days. So it doesn’t seem unusual. 

In the day room he gets out his phone. 

There’s a message: ‘Got the bikes. Be there at 11.’

Noah grabs a random book from the shelf. It’s thick and has too many word. He opens it to a random page and sits in front of the clock. Obviously he’s not really going to read. 

....................................................

At 11 am the nurses swap over. People are going in and out of the door like it’s a game of tennis and they’re the ball. Noah watches from the day room. It’s right there by the entrance. 

After he watches the fourth nurse make her way out he follows her. 

He heads straight for the staircase and goes to the ground level floor. After that he keeps his head low, throws up hid hood and follows the corridors. 

He panics when he reaches the end of the corridor to a door that is alarmed. 

He turns around and bumps into a doctor or nurse or someone. 

“Hey, careful.”

“Sorry,” Noah mumbles. 

“You lost, kid?”

“Said I’d meet my mum outside. Can’t find the entrance.” He explains. 

The doctor nurse someone kindly points him in the right direction. 

He continues to keep his head low as e goes. It would be just his luck to get caught now. He half expects to bump into a sad Vanessa or a surprise visit from Chas or Paddy or someone. 

Finally he sees the revolving door. 

The world’s greatest invention. 

He goes through it. 

Finally free. 

Not even being subtle Samson stands metres from the door holding his bike while stood over his own. 

“What took you so long?” He asks. 

....................................................

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Samson whines as they cycle up a bank. 

“You’re taking me to that farmhouse you were on about,”

“Why?”

“I wanna see it,”

“Shouldn’t you go home? I thought you were breaking out to go home,” Samson slows. 

Noah stops cycling and looks back at Samson. He looks worried. Like they’re about to get into a load of trouble worried. Noah decides to give him an out. 

“Look just tell me how to get there from here and you go home.”

“Noah, I -“

He doesn’t want to help after all. 

“Fine. Whatever. Come or don’t come. I’ll find it myself,” Noah tells him, then starts peddling again. After a while he looks behind. He can’t see anyone. He can’t lie, he’s a little disappointed but keeps cycling. 

....................................................

He reaches it. 

He knows that door. 

He’s been here before. 

It’s painted red. Was probably painted years ago. It’s all faded and chipped. He looks above and there it is. The weird triangle and circle and V. Etched into the stone above the door. He surveys it for a moment. 

He’s about to give the door a knock when it swings open. 

Noah takes a step back. 

Is he ready for this?

As he does, he bumps into something solid. He quickly does a 180 degree turn and is facing a very tall very angry old man. 

“Sorry,” Noah manages. 

“So it was you, huh?” The man questions him, he sounds pissed. 

“What?”

They share a look. 

Noah can see every wrinkle and crease of the old man’s face. He is definitely pissed. 

Noah decides to leg it. Before he can get to his bike the old man has him by the scruff of the neck. 

....................................................

Vanessa and Charity are not happy. This is worse than sneaking a bottle of vodka for his birthday. 

PC Swirling is sympathetic, “The farmer isn’t going to press charges, I told him about what you, you are all going through but it wouldn’t hurt to have a word with him. Vandalism isn’t a good outlet. If it was anyone else he’d be in serious trouble.”

“Oh he’ll be in serious trouble let me tell you,” Charity replies sternly. 

Noah looks to Ness. Usually she’s reasonable. 

“Go upstairs,” she tells him. 

He nods, hating the fact he’s causing more upset here. 

As he walks up he hears the blondes see the copper out, “He shouldn’t have even been there. He’s supposed to be sick.”

“Not many sick kids can make crop circles that size.”

“He’s just upset, we all are.”

The front door closes. 

Noah hangs back at the top of the stairs. They’re definitely going to send him to loony bin now. 

“Should we ring the hospital?” He hears Vanessa ask. 

“We should sue them!” Is the response, “How can you lose track of a 16 year old kid?”

“You know what he’s like.”

“I think he needs help.”

“What?”

“He’s acting crazy.”

“He’s just upset.”

“How would you even know?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know this probably wouldn’t have even happened if you’d actually went to go see him.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you saying this is my fault.“

“No.”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry but babe you’ve not really been yourself this past week. Kids pick up on that you know.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I just meant-“

“That’s flaming rich coming from you.”

“Okay. Been waiting for this. Hear we go then Ness, don’t hold back will you babe.”

“Look. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.”

“No, I am. I didn’t mean...”

“Right.”

Noah has made it back downstairs by now. 

They stare at him. Combining their anger at themselves, at each other, at this fucked up situation, combining it towards him. 

“Please,” He pleads, “I don’t want to go back to the hospital. I hate it there.”

They’re so angry they’re speechless. 

“I’ll be good. No more police. No lore anything. I swear.”

After a thousand seconds Charity gives in first, “Fine.” She waves her hands into the air then she turns to head towards the front door. 

“Wait, Charity?” Vanessa calls after her but it’s too late. 

Noah meets her eye. 

“Just go on. Go upstairs,” she tells him as she heads to the kitchen. 

....................................................

That night he doesn’t sleep. He’s snuck a coffee machine into his room so he’ll definitely not have any dreams. 

He flips open his laptop and lets the screen light up the room. 

That old man, before he called the police had said something strange. What was it? 

“It’s not the time yet.”

Yeah that was it. 

It was like the weird whisper meeting. 

The farm was apparently called Willows. 

Well now was a good time as any to find some answers, he thought as he punched in the title of the farm into the search engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all reading. 
> 
> Next up is Vanessa POV.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different character’s POV. (Mostly)  
> All comments welcome.  
> This is probably not for everyone. 
> 
> Hopefully some of you will like it.


End file.
